Nightmares
by RiderPhantomhive
Summary: Mob never knows when the nightmares will come.


**This is part three in my mob psycho fic series! The first two are Alone and Detachment which are both also on AO3 as well! (Brother isn't connected, tho I am in process of making a ritsu centric series as well) You don't have to read them to understand this but I would very much appreciate it if you did! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **WARNING: THIS FIC HAS MASSIVE SPOILERS TO THE MOGAMI ARC, VIVID FLASHBACKS STEMMING FROM PTSD, ANXIETY ATTACKS, SELF HARM, AS WELL AS SEMI GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND MURDER**_

 _ **DO NOT READ IF THIS COULD TRIGGER YOU.**_

 _ **DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP TO THE MOGAMI ARC.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **On to the story!**

* * *

Mob never knows when the nightmares will come.

They'll come on good days, bad days, and even on days that qualified as neither.

Sometimes they happen for weeks at a time; and sometimes he goes weeks without a single dream.

Though, one thing is always consistent with his nightmares; and that's the damage he causes to his room and to his own self.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mob was surrounded. Mob was surrounded by so many people, and they were smiling and laughing cruelly as he curled around the poor cat he had once called his friend.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **There were tears streaming down his face and his body shook as he asked them why they would do such a horrible thing...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **There was so much blood...There was so much blood everywhere and he was choking on it, he was drowning on it he was-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **her throat was in his hands.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **His blood stained her body.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **She stopped moving.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **They all stopped moving.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **They were all dead.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **They were all gone.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **.**_

His eyes shot open and his panicked scream had turned into a pained choke as his blanket had wrapped itself around his throat, strangling him; and in his panic to rid himself of his attacker, he nearly blew it to shreds.

Hot tears ran down his face as he scratched at his arms, trying to ground himself and return to reality...but he only succeeded in scaring himself even more as various books and other items rained down from above, making loud, angry noises as they collided with the ground.

He crawled under his desk, shivering, _sobbing_ , covering his ears when even his desk began to shake.

His stomach turned and he slammed his hands against his head; punishing himself for letting his powers get so out of control.

He tried to focus, he tried to make everything stop. He tried to calm down and forget his nightmare...but his sleeves were oh so very wet and his stomach flipped again, and again and suddenly his dinner joined him under the desk and he didn't bother to move away...

He was disgusting...So he deserved to lie in filth...right?

 _He was fine with this….It's what he deserved_

 _It's..._

But before he could think another thought, his door slammed open and a wave of psychic energy filled the room, and his baby brother…. _Ritsu,_ knelt down in front of him and wrapped him up in the warmest, tightest hug he's had in a long while.

Mob tried to push away, to hide his shame; but Ritsu's grip was too strong and too determined to allow Mob to suffer alone any longer…

Mob stopped trying to push away, Ritsu rubbed small circles into his back.

"It's gonna be okay, brother….It's gonna be okay..."

This has become routine for them and Mob hated it….He was the 'big brother' so he should've been the one comforting Ritsu...But...Ritsu didn't wake up every other night on the verge of destroying their entire home…

He leaned into Ritsu's touch and very slowly wrapped his arms around his baby brother, murmuring a soft "I'm sorry..." before finally regaining control over his powers.

Ritsu pulled back slightly and said "You can't help it...There's nothing to be sorry for..." and hugged Mob again.

After a bit Ritsu would help Mob up and Mob would get cleaned off while Ritsu made sure that his room went back to it was before his nightmare and they would both sleep together for the remainder of the night...as that was the only way either of them were guaranteed sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

These nights were the closest mob ever got to talking about those months in Mogami's world

.

.

.

.

.

But when they woke up the next morning, neither of them would bring it up and it would just be forgotten until the next time this happened.

.

.

.

.

.

But Mob never knows when the nightmares will come.

.

.

.

.

.

He hated this.


End file.
